iHave The Best Of Both Worlds
by 1Mater
Summary: When Carly invites Hannah to be on iCarly, Nevel tries to ruin it by trapping Lily and Oliver! To try to destroy Hannah's reputation! iCarly/HM. Revised! 2011!


It was just another ordinary day in the Stewart house. That is, if you would dare to call the Stewarts ordinary by any means. The father, Robby Ray, was a famed Country-Pop star in the 90's but was now just the old man of his two children…. Who weren't that ordinary either, Miley, his daughter, lives a double life as Pop star Hannah Montana and Jackson, his son….he's just not right…Anyway, Miley Stewart lounged lazily on her bed on her Hannah cell-phone. Which was A). More expensive, and B). Got much more interesting messages on it. She messed around in her text messages and got nothing. She decided to check E-Mails, so she closed text messaging and checked her mail. Electronic mail, that is. She was surprised to see that she received only one message from, Carly Shay. Her eyes widened as she read the subject line "A favor 4 iCarly?". Could it be true? The host of her favorite web show was requesting her to come? She clicked on the message in a flash and began to read.

"Hannah, PLZ be on iCarly! We are all huge fans! Reply if you come! Carly Shay."

Miley jumped off her bed and ran across the house chanting, "I'm on iCarly! I'm on iCarly! Well, I'm not but Hannah is! We're on iCarly!" her father stepped away from his seat at the table where he sat eating his favorite food (guess what it was) and exclaimed,

"What are you talking about?" in a loud, puzzled tone.

"Hear, read this, Daddy!" she said happily before handing him her pink cell-phone.

"Well, pretty dang good, Miles! Free publicity!" he said smiling

"Why can't men get teenage girls…." She began putting her hands on her hips "I've always wanted to be on iCarly. You know that."

"No, I don't." he replied very matter-of-factly.

"Just eat your pie, you dang hillbilly." So he sat back down and hungrily devoured the pie, piece by piece.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

After Hannah's equally as excited reply to Carly's message, Carly had some cleaning to do. And Miley realized she had packing to do. So for Carly's cleaning she began in her amazingly awesome bedroom, and swept, dusted, and vacuumed the entire house top to bottom…while listening to Hannah tunes through her pearPod. She had her music blaring so loudly into her ears that she didn't hear Spencer walk through the door. He thought up a plan and snuck up behind Carly. He grabbed her around the waist and said,

"I'm hungry, little girl!" which scared Carly, not because she was frightened by Spencer trying to eat her, just frightened because she did not expect it. She yanked the headphones out of her ears and yelled at him in a motherly angered tone,

"How dare you! You almost gave me a heart-attack young man! Go to your room!" he saw the grin on her face and said,

"You have always been the drama queen, haven't you?"

As for Miley's packing, it wasn't quite so easy. She had to narrow all her outfits down to just a few after her father saw the original amount of clothes she planned to bring on the Seattle trip. So she threw her very favorites into her suitcase and was almost ready to go when she heard her father yell,

"MILEY! MILEY RAY!" so she shoved her suitcase closed and walked out the door of her Hannah closet out her real closet, out of her room, and into the living room where her family and Lily and Oliver stood waiting for her. She smiled as they walked out the door.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

After a flight of small kids kicking their seats and late meals and insane Hannah fans they eventual arrived in Seattle. Hannah and friends walked through the door of the big, beautiful hotel. She rolled her pink suitcase over to the counter and her group followed behind. She rested her arms on the counter where none other than Lewbert sat.

"What do YOU want?" he said in his annoying voice.

"Um, reservations for Montana." Hannah said in her 'I'm a celebrity' voice. Lewbert handed her the key. "Thank you." She said smiling…smiling until she got far enough up the stairs for him to not see her pointing to her tounge in disgust. She made her way to what appeared to be the housing of Carly Shay. She knocked on the door several times and nobody answered. Everyone else went back to the room. After several more knocks, someone opened the door. It was indeed Carly. The two stood there two way star-struck. But Carly especially. Next thing either of them knew, Carly lay on the floor, knocked out with the excitement.

"Carly? Carly are you OK?" Hannah said sinking to her knees right above Carly.

"Better than ever! Would you like something to drink? I have 'The Best of Both Fruits' punch!" she said pulling a bottle of punch from her fridge with Hannah's picture on it.

"Um, maybe you need to chill out." Hannah said.

"Sorry, I was a little star-struck there."

"It's alright." Hannah began "It happened to me when I met Jesse McCartney…..only way worse."

Meanwhile, Lily and Oliver decided to take a break and in their disguises went to get a smoothie.

"Hey, you two!" she heard a voice from across the room. Who else but Nevil came walking over to them. "So you two know Hannah Montana, right?" he said.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest little 7 year-old ever!" Lily said putting her finger on his cheeks. He pushed them off and said,

"I'M 12! Listen, I need to review her new album for my website."

"Oh, OK." Lily said. My gosh, Nevil lured the two into his house and then fed them Tapenade. While they were eating, he gagged them and tied their hands up. In other words, they were trapped.

"Tell me all your secrets about Hannah Montana! Now, or else, I'll never let you go!" he said. DUN DUN DUN!

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"Now tell me!" he said. "Or meet my cousin!" Just then the worst nightmares of Lily and Oliver came true.

"Heeeeeere's Rico!" the annoying kid popped out from behind Nevil's couch.

"NOW tell me everything! Oh wait, the duct tape!" he said as he ripped the duct tape off the mouth's of his prisoners…who now screamed loudly.

"!" Lily said.

"!" Oliver said.

Luckily, Spencer walked through Nevil's door whistling a almost dreadfully happy tune.

"What are you doing here?" Nevil asked.

"Well! I decided to check around the city when I figured out you guys weren't still at the hotel." He cut the ropes off of Lily and Oliver and took Nevil and Rico, one annoying child in each hand out of the house. He led Lily and Oliver back home safely. With their constant thanking him of his saving of their lives, Spencer felt like a hero. A strange hero at the very least.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"HELLO! If you're looking at your computer and see me and Carly then congrats! You're watching iCarly! However, if you're looking at your toilet bowl and see a monkey playing jacks with Darth Vader then you're hallucinating and need mental help!" Sam said.

"And now for our celerity guest! But first, please enjoy this video of a toddler doing the Macarena with a shrimp while eating polish sausage!" Carly said. After the picture had enough time, Hannah stepped over to the middle of the room and stepped up to the microphone. She sang about five songs. She knew that even though the entire trip had its pain in the neck moments, it was a good decision. She finished her song and Carly stepped up to where Hannah was.

"Let's hear it for Hannah Montana!" Carly said.

It was certainly the beginning of a lovely friendship between the two girls and their nut bag relations. In other words everyone enjoyed the trip.


End file.
